Queen Bee
by VickyT36
Summary: Honey Potts is having a good life on the Internet, her business is going well, and she has friends. But when a new site on the Internet run by another honey themed character appears, and begins taking Honey's business and causes her friends to behave oddly, she'll have to see what this new character is really up to. (Inspired from Life Online, by Agent BM)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! VickyT36 is back on the wreck it ralph archive. After some time off from the archive, I've decided to come back and do this story. Hope you enjoy! Also go check out Agent BM's story, Life Online, it's a good read.  
**

**Most of these OCs belong to my friend Agent BM**

**Chapter 1 **

One In Litwak City, Honey Potts was just woken up by her alarm clock, that read 6:30. She slowly turned off the alarm, and got her glasses off her nightstand. After putting them on, she yawned and stretched. Then she got out of bed, and went over to her dresser, where her three bees were sleeping.

"Buzz, Bumble, Stinger, time to wake up." she told them.

The three bees slowly woke up, and smiled at her.

"Morning, Honey." the three said, as they flew up to her, and nuzzled her cheeks.

"Time to get up and start getting ready."

As she went to her bathroom, and the three bees make their beds, and waited for Honey to come out. A few minutes later, Honey came out of the bathroom, wearing her bathrobe. She got dressed in her yellow shirt, black skirt, yellow and black stockings, and black boots.

"Ready for breakfast?" she asked her bees, as they went to the kitchen.

"You bet, we'll just take some honey." said Bumble.

So Honey squeezed some honey onto a small plate, and gave it to her bees.

As they ate, she got her breakfast ready. She fixed an omelette and some toast with honey. Once they were all finished, Honey grabbed her purse, and the three bees flew into it. And Honey left her apartment to open up the store.

* * *

Honey owned a honey business, she had a honey farm and sold honey and honey treats in a store. When she got there, she unlocked the place and opened up. The store didn't open till 8:00, and her employees wouldn't arrive until 7:30.

Which gave her the time to get set up. First she put on her beekeeper gear, and went outside to collect the honey from her other bees. Once all the honey was collected, she cleaned it up, and started bottling it.

After doing a couple jars of regular honey, she got to work on her other products. She mixed some add-ins and made different flavors of honey. Then she made sure the honey buns, honey cakes, and other treats were out on the floor.

Then the door opened to reveal Honey's employees. Paulie, Chester, and Francis, members of Daniel Maroni's mob.

"Good morning, guys." Honey greeted.

Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger flew up to them, and greeted them in their own bee language.

"Morning, Honey, bees." said Paulie.

"The place ready for business?" asked Chester.

"Where do you want us?" wondered Francis.

"Everything's ready, Francis you can stock the shelves, Chester you work the kitchen, and Paulie you man the office." Honey instructed.

"Yes, ma'am." the three replied.

And soon the customers began coming in. The royal family consisting of Vanellope, Rancis, and their twins Lucy and Kevin came in.

"Good morning your majesties, welcome to Honey's Hive." Honey welcomed.

"Hey, Honey. We were just stopping by while on a family outing." said Vanellope.

"Well help yourselves to anything you like."

The family spread out, and picked out their favorite honey treats. Lucy got a honey bun, Kevin grabbed a handful of honey flavored candy, Vanellope got some regular honey, and Rancis picked out some of Honey's spread which was honey mixed together with chocolate and peanut butter.

"Thank you for coming." Honey told them as they left.

"Thanks for the treats." called Lucy, as they all left.

All day Honey's Hive got good business. Optimums Prime came by and picked up some sweetened Energizer for him and the other transformer robots.

Calhoun and Felix dropped by and bought some honey bread and a couple jars of honey. Ralph stopped by and bought some jars of honey and some honey butter. The Sugar Rush Racers came in, and brought their favorite honey items.

Taffyta got strawberry flavored honey with pieces of strawberry in them. Adorabeezle purchased some honey flavored popsicles, Gloyd got some extra sticky honey some for eating and another jar for pranks.

Crumbelina bought honey cakes, Minty got honey covered apples, Snowanna picked up some honey syrup for her snow cones. Jubileena came by and bought some cherry flavored honey. Swizzle picked out honey flavored swizzle sticks, and Candlehead purchased honey cupcakes.

Even Shank and her crew stopped by for some treats.

"What can we do you for?" Francis asked them.

"Do you have any of those honey doughnuts?" Shank wondered.

"We love them with milk and coffee after racing." replied Little Debbie.

"Hey, Honey, we got any honey doughnuts?" he called.

"I'll check on it." Honey told them.

She went back to the kitchen, and asked Chester about the doughnuts.

"Hey, Chester, any honey doughnuts ready?"

"Fresh from the oven." Chester answered, pulling out a baking sheet full of doughnuts.

After drizzling them with some more honey, she served them to the old Slaughter Race gang. The customers were good, though some non playable characters, thought they could cheat Honey out of some money.

But they thought twice, when Honey told them they could take it with her financial advisor, which was Paulie. He cracked his knuckles to show he'd let his hands do the talking.

By the time if was 6:00, Honey closed up shop.

"Well this was a great day, boys." Honey declared.

"Yes, and Mr. Maroni was hoping you'd join us for a dinner, at one of his restaurants." said Paulie.

"I'd love to, thanks." Honey replied.

She grabbed some extra honey buns, put them in a box, her bees flew into her hair, and they followed the three outside.

* * *

They all got into Francis' car, and rode off into the city. After a while, they arrived at Maroni's Italian restaurant. It was a real high class place, with white tablecloths, cloth napkins, and live music playing.

A host escorted them to Maroni's table, which was in a private room in the back. Daniel Maroni was sitting at the table, and smiled when he saw her.

"Honey Potts, so good to see you." he greeted.

"Good evening, Mr. Maroni." Honey replied, sitting down.

"And hello to you, Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger." Maroni added.

The three bees buzzed, but Honey knew they said hello. They flew out of her hair, and settled on the table.

A waiter came and took their orders, and they continued to talk.

"So Honey how's business going?" wondered Maroni.

"Oh, it's been going great." Honey answered.

"We had a very productive day, many customers." agreed Chester.

"No one gave you any trouble?" asked Maroni.

"Nope, I'm glad you guys offered your help." said Honey.

"It's our pleasure." replied Paulie. The waiter brought the food, and they all enjoyed a good meal together.

* * *

After having some honey buns for dessert, Maroni told his men to drive Honey and her bees home.

"Thank you, for dinner." Honey told them, as they got out of their car.

"It was no prob, Honey." Chester told her.

"See you three tomorrow." she said, and went into her apartment, to go to sleep and get ready for another great day tomorrow.

**That's chapter 1, plz review and no flames plz.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Agent BM: Thx, I'm glad you're liking it so far. And I'm looking forward to seeing that**

**Cylon One: Thx, and I'm glad**

**PrincessStar515: Thx, and I hope you like this story**

* * *

The following day, Rancis and Vanellope were going over the progress of the people of Litwak City.

"Looks like there haven't been any trouble with any of the citizens." Rancis observed, looking over some papers.

"You got that right, there haven't been any fights or trouble, the people are healthy and happy, and businesses are going great. And I'm impressed with Honey's business." Vanellope told him.

When Honey first came to Litwak City, and started her honey farm and store she hadn't gotten much business, but now her business was booming.

"Well she does have some help, with those mobsters." Rancis pointed out.

"Yeah, I never would've thought she'd make friends with mobsters."

As they continued working, Rancis glanced at the picture of their twins that he had on his desk. Currently the kids were on a school field trip.

"I wonder where Twilight took the kids to." Rancis wondered.

"Wherever they went I'm sure they're having a blast." Vanellope told him.

* * *

It turns out they kids' bus had just pulled up to Honey's honey farm.

"All right, kids. I expect you to be on your best behavior, listen to Honey, and be respectful of her farm." Twilight announced.

"Yes, Miss Sparkle." said Kevin, Lucy, and the other kids.

"Good, then let's go." she said.

And they all got off the bus, and saw Honey standing before them wearing beekeeper gear.

"Good morning, boys and girls. If you don't know, I'm Honey, Honey Potts. And these are my bees, Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger." Honey introduced.

The three bees were flying beside her, and flew to the students. The kids let the bees pet them, and land on their hands.

"Welcome to my honey farm, and if you'll follow me, we can get started with the tour." Honey announced, as she walked and the kids and Twilight followed her inside the small building.

First they started off with a small slideshow, where Honey taught them about the three types of bees there were in a hive. There were worker bees, drones, and the queen bee, she told them that the queen laid all the eggs, and how the larvae of queen bees ate a special royal jelly.

The kids were impressed, and after that, she took them out the actual farm. Everyone had to wear special beekeeper suits, and Honey told them not to take them off until she said so. She opened up a bee box, and used a special gas to calm them down.

Once the bees were under control, Honey showed them the honeycomb, and how the bees were hard at work. Last she taught them about honey. She explained how honey was the first sweet, how it could be made or added to anything and was an alternative to sugar.

When the bus came back, the kids said, goodbye to Honey, and got back on the bus to head back to school.

"Great job, Honey." complimented Stinger.

"Thanks." said Honey, as she and the bees went back inside.

A couple weeks ago when Twilight asked if Honey would give the kids a tour of her honey farm, as a field trip she was hesitant to do so. She was nervous that the kids would find her farm boring, but her friends convinced her to do so, and it looks like it turned out great.

"Well, time to get back to the store." Honey told them, taking off her beekeeper gear.

* * *

At the store, business went well, and many items got sold. Then as Honey was going over inventory, she heard the door opened. She turned and saw Kevin and Lucy come in.

"Oh, hi kids." Honey greeted.

"Hey, Honey. We enjoyed your honey farm." said Kevin.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know a lot about bees, and about honey." Lucy declared.

"Well thank you kids, I'm glad you enjoyed the field trip. Now I assume you're here for your usual treats?" Honey asked.

"You bet." answered Kevin.

She gave Lucy her honey buns, and Kevin his bag of honey flavored candies. After paying, they left the store, and went off to explore the Internet.

* * *

The kids were having a great time, exploring the different websites. Together they visited the Disney princesses in Oh My Disney, and visited some toy sites. Then the two split up to visit their own favorite sites.

Lucy went to Youtube and learned how to make origami animals and learned about different countries. Then she went to an airplane game, watch the planes soar in the sky. Meanwhile, Kevin visited some Transformers games, a Sonic site, and some Star Wars games.

When they met up again, it was time to get back to Litwak City. "Come on, sis. We don't want Mom and Dad to get worried." said Kevin. "I'm coming." replied Lucy, following her brother. As they walked back, they saw something new.

It looked like an entrance to a website, but it was all taped up. "What's this?" wondered Lucy. Kevin looked up and above the entrance and saw a sign that read, "Sweet Mystic Sanctuary." "Must be a new site coming." he told his sister

"Cool." Lucy replied, and they kept on walking. But far inside the darkness of the unfinished website, a pair of red eyes were watching them.

**That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Agent BM: Thx, and you're about to find out**

**I'm Reader-Anon: Thx, glad to hear that**

**Cylon One: It's not too soon, and thank you**

* * *

About a week later, Felix was coming back from the Amazon site after buying some new tools. As he made his way home, he saw the website site, Sweet Mystic Sanctuary. It looked like it was opened now, and it had pictures of bees flying around on the entrance sign.

"Gee, I bet Honey would like this place." Felix observed.

He was about to keep walking, but he had the urge to go inside, and explore the new site. And so he did.

* * *

Back in Litwak City, Calhoun was starting to get concerned. Felix had left for Amazon an hour go, and he should've been back by now.

"Maybe he went to the castle." she thought to herself.

So she left their house, and went to the castle.

There, Vanellope, Rancis, Kevin, Lucy, and Ralph were having some family time. They were having a good time playing a board game, when they heard Calhoun knock at the door.

"Come on in." called Vanellope.

And Calhoun walked though the door.

"Hey, Calhoun." greeted Ralph.

"Hi Aunt Calhoun." said Lucy and Kevin.

"Hey, everyone, have you seen Felix?" Calhoun wondered.

"No, didn't he go out?" asked Rancis.

"Yeah, but he should've been back by now. I thought maybe he stopped by here." Calhoun told him.

"He hasn't, and that's strange. It's not like him to get sidetracked." Ralph mentioned.

But before they could think about it anymore, they heard familiar humming.

They all got up from their seats, and saw Felix happily humming down the street.

"Felix." they all said.

"Hey, there guys." he greeted.

"The Amazon site must've been really busy, Aunt Calhoun just came here looking for you." said Kevin.

"Yeah, what kept you?" wondered Calhoun.

"My apologies, but I just went into this new website on the way home. It's called Sweet Mystic Sanctuary." Felix explained.

Kevin and Lucy remembered that was the site they saw that wasn't ready yet.

"It seems nice. In fact I'm going back tomorrow to see more. You guys should join me."

"A brand new site, sounds exciting to me." Ralph replied.

"It'd be nice to get out of Litwak City for a while." agreed Calhoun.

"Can we, Mom and Dad?" Lucy asked her parents.

Vanellope and Rancis looked at each other.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Rancis said.

"Yeah, we haven't been into the Internet for a while now." added Vanellope.

The twins high fived each other.

* * *

The following day everyone met up at the Welcome Center, to get ready to head out. Just as they were about to leave, Honey and her bees came in.

"Good morning, everyone." she greeted.

"Hi, Honey. What are you doing here?" asked Vanellope.

"I decided to give my employees the day off, and close up shop for the day. Thought I'd explore the Internet today with my bees." Honey explained.

"That's a coincidence, so are we. We're checking out a new website." Felix told her.

"Would you like to come?" asked Kevin.

"Oh, I don't want to impose on your family outing." Honey told them.

"It wouldn't be a problem, right everyone?" said Ralph.

They all agreed, and Honey and her bees went with them to check out Sweet Mystic Sanctuary.

* * *

They got to the site's entrance, and went inside. The second they did, they were slightly blinded by the shining sun. Once their eyes adjusted, they saw that they were now in a place with a clear blue sky, warm air, and a bright sun.

"Wow." they all replied.

As they looked around and saw a road leading to a small town.

"Come on guys, this way." said Felix, leading them to the town.

When they got there, they saw many inhabitants going about their business.

The main thing that stood out was that the buildings were shaped like beehives, all the inhabitants were wearing yellow and black clothes.

"Gee, Honey you could fit in this place like a puzzle piece." Calhoun told her.

"I know." Honey observed, as she and her bees looked around.

"Guys, I think we've stepped into paradise." Buzz told Bumble, Stinger.

"You got that right." the two replied.

"Hello, everyone." said a voice.

They all looked up, and saw a tall woman with light skin wearing a long yellow sundress, black heels, and long black silk gloves. And she had brown hair in a beehive hairdo, green eyes, and wore red lipstick.

"Hi, I saw you yesterday." Felix told her.

"I'm Rebecca Hives, the leader of this website. Welcome to Sweet Mystic Sanctuary." she welcomed.

"Hey, I'm Vanellope Fluggerbutter, this is my husband Rancis, and these are our kids Kevin and Lucy." Vanellope introduced.

"Hi, we're the royal family of Litwak City." said Lucy.

"Hello." added Kevin.

"And I'm Wreck-It Ralph, this Fix-It Felix, his wife Sgt. Calhoun, and this is our friend, Honey Potts." Ralph introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all, it's so good have visitors in my new site." Rebecca told them.

"So what's this site all about? When I stepped in here yesterday, I didn't see any specific going on." Felix wondered.

"Well here in Sweet Mystic Sanctuary, we're all about relaxing and having fun. Come I'll give you a tour."

They walked further into the site, Rebecca showed them the several entertainment places they had. They had a high tech gym, and shooting range which caught Calhoun's eye. There was a giant toy store that Kevin and Lucy really wanted to see inside of.

Rancis saw an airfield with many different air vehicles, there were planes, helicopters, zeppelins, jets, and others all painted yellow and black. Vanellope spotted a race track, with many zooming race cars.

She wanted to try our those karts. Felix spotted a repair shop and place where you could build different types of things. And Ralph saw a demolition team breaking down old buildings.

It certainly looked like a nice place, but Honey and her bees noticed that the people seemed really happy, perhaps a little too happy. As they walked through the center of town, there was a fountain that caught Honey's eyes.

Instead of water, the fountain gushed pure golden honey.

"Wow, I've never seen a honey fountain before." she squealed.

"Neither have we." said Kevin.

"Feel free to have some, it's delicious." Rebecca encouraged.

The members of Litwak City put their fingers in the fountain and tasted the honey. The others thought it was delicious, and kept following Rebecca. But when Honey tasted the honey, she got a look of disgust.

"What's wrong, Honey?" wondered Stinger.

"This honey, it doesn't taste right." she told them.

The bees tasted the honey, and like honey they got looks of disgust. It was then Honey and her bees suspected that something was off in this new site.

**That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Agent BM: Thx, and you're right**

**Cylon One: Thank you, and don't worry, I don't make stories like that**

**I'm Reader-anon: Thx, yes she could, and you'll see**

* * *

After finishing the tour, they left the site.

"Omg, that place is great." said Lucy.

"Yeah, can we go back?" Kevin asked his parents.

"Well we don't see why not. I'd like to go back and check out that airfield." Ranics told them.

"And I've gotta try out that racetrack." added Vanellope.

"I have to admit, that gym and shooting range caught my eye." Calhoun mentioned.

"And did you see that demolition squad, I could probably be the number one worker." Ralph thought.

"That you would brother, and I'd love to work in that repair store and go to the building shop. What about you, Honey?" wondered Felix.

Honey had been rather quiet, but looked up at him.

"Oh, uh, it was okay." she replied.

Back in Litwak City, Honey and her bees went back to their home.

"I couldn't believe that honey." said Buzz, flying off Honey's hair.

"Me neither, it tasted awful." agreed Bumble.

"It's nothing like yours, Honey." added Stinger.

"I know, and I know why. I've been eating honey for years, and I can tell you as an expert, that that honey was_ fake_." Honey told her bees.

The three gasped.

"I can tell you, we won't be going back there again." she told them.

Her bees agreed, and spent the rest of the day watching TV.

* * *

The next day, Honey and her bees were back at the store. She was waiting outside for Daniel Maroni's other henchmen Frank and Stu to bring the new inventory in their truck. Soon they came.

"Good morning, Frank, Stu." Honey greeted.

"Morning, Honey. We got all your treats." said Frank, getting out of the truck.

"You just gotta sign for them." added Stu, giving her a clipboard and a pen.

"No problem." Honey replied. She took them, and signed her name at the bottom.

Chester, Paulie, and Francis unloaded the boxes from the truck, and took them inside.

"See you next week." said Stu, taking the clipboard and pen back.

"Bye boys." said Honey.

And he and Frank got in the truck, and drove away.

She helped the guys unpack, and stock the shelves, and waited for customers to come. But to her surprise, the store only got a few customers, and Lucy didn't come in to buy honey buns.

"This is strange." Honey, said as she walked around the store.

"Maybe this is just one of those off days." suggested Stinger.

"Yeah, not everyday can be bursting with business." added Bumble.

"Well maybe you're right. And since things seem to have stopped, let's close up for the day." said Honey.

"Francis, Chester, Paulie, we're closing up early today."

They finished everything up, and left. As she drove back home, she noticed that the streets seemed empty.

"This is weird." Observed Buzz.

"I know." Honey agreed.

Feeling curious she stopped her car, and got out. She walked up and down the streets many of the stores were empty. Candlehead's gift shop was closed, no one was in Crumbelina's cafe, Gloyd's joke shop was empty.

Adorabeezle and Snowanna's frozen treats store was completely deserted, Taffyta, Minty, and Jubileena's candy store was vacant, and Swizzle's sports store was barren.

"Where are all the former racers?" wondered Honey.

"Perhaps they're hanging out at the beach or in the city." suggested Stinger.

"Maybe..." Honey told him.

She kept walking, and saw that no one was in Calhoun's gym, and there wasn't any sign of anyone on the racing track.

"This is getting weird." said Honey.

"Uh, Honey this is kinda creeping me out. Can we go home?" pleaded Bumble.

"Yeah." said Honey.

She got back in her car, and they all drove off.

* * *

As afternoon turned into evening, Honey occasionally glanced out her window, to see of any one was back. When 5:00 rolled around, the others came back. So Honey decided to go back out and investigate.

"Where were you guys today?" she asked Taffyta.

"Vanellope and Rancis told us about that new site, Sweet Mystic Sanctuary." Taffyta replied.

"We tried it out, it's amazing. The racetrack in awesome." added Swizzle.

"And there's a beach." Candlehead mentioned.

Honey listened at how the site was so great, but she really didn't want hear more so she excused herself home.

"Gee, they're talking about that site like it's heaven." Buzz informed.

"It's so weird." Added Bumble.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about how the others see the site." Honey told them.

She popped herself a frozen meatloaf dinner in the microwave and gave her bees some honey. When they finished, they watched some TV, and then went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, when Honey opened up the store no one came in, not even Chester, Paulie, and Francis.

"What is going on here?" asked Stinger, as he flew around.

"I don't know, but I'll give you one guess." said Honey.

"Sweet Mystic Sanctuary." the three bees said.

"I say we pay that place another visit." said Honey.

The three bees flew into her hair, and drove out of Litwak City. When they walked into Sweet Mystic Sanctuary, and sure enough that's where everyone was.

The sugar rush racers, Vanellope, and Shank and her crew were racing around the track, Rancis was flying in the air field. Ralph was having fun demolishing old building, Felix was happily repairing and building things.

Calhoun was shooting away at targets. And Kevin and Lucy were having a blast at the toy store. Then Rebecca came up to Honey.

"Hello, Honey. Welcome back." she greeted.

"Uh, hi. When did everyone get here?" Honey wondered.

"Most of them arrived earlier this morning, but the group you came in with stayed here all night." Rebecca explained.

Honey couldn't believe it, and she hurried to the race track. Currently, everyone was taking a break, and having a drink.

"Guys." called Honey, as she went up to them.

"Hey, Honey what's up?" asked Gloyd.

"What are you guys drinking?"

"Honey smoothies, they're delicious." replied Shank.

"Never mind that, Vanellope, how long have your and your family been here?" Honey asked Vanellope.

"We were having such a good time, we decided to stay, we've been here since yesterday." Vanellope explained.

"But where have you all been staying?"

"Rebecca hooked us up at a hotel that place is great."

"But what about your castle and Litwak City?" Honey reasoned.

"Ah, it's not going anywhere." Vanellope waved off.

Honey was confused, but she left them to race, then she went to see the others.

Everyone she knew from Litwak City was completely obsessed with the place, they didn't even want to go home. Honey even noticed that Kevin and Lucy didn't even have their backpack and purse with them, and they never left their castle without them.

"This is getting weird." Honey told her bees.

"Honey, look." said Buzz.

Honey looked up, and saw Daniel Maroni, Chester, Francis, Paulie, Frank, and Stu.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We came in here to check out the site. See what everyone was talking it." explained Chester.

"And while this place is nice, this honey is terrible." said Paulie.

"Whew I'm glad I'm not the only one." Honey replied.

"I say we get the heck out of here." declared Daniel.

As they all headed for the exit, Rebecca called out to them.

"Going so soon?" she asked.

"You got that right, sister." Francis told her.

"But there's so much here to enjoy. Won't you stay?" Rebecca persuaded.

They looked at her with her pleading eyes and charming demeanor.

"Sorry, but we're going." declared Honey, and she, her bees, and the mobsters left.

When they got out, Honey spoke.

"Boys I don't know what's going on. But there's fishy about that site and that woman." she declared.

**That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (A/N: Be sure to check out the story that inspired this, Life Online by Agent BM)  
**

**Agent BM: Thx, and that's a good guess**

**I'm Reader-anon: The only thing special about Honey's honey is that it's pure and real.**

* * *

Back in Litwak City, Honey, her bees, and Daniel Maroni and his men met at Maroni's restaurant to discuss what to do.

"Okay, so something strange is obviously going in Sweet Mystic Sanctuary." Honey told them.

"You got that right, but what?" wondered Francis.

"Well what do we know about the site?" wondered Stu.

"It showed up a few days ago, and it appears to be a sort of relaxing paradise site." answered Honey.

"And anyone who goes in there finds something that appeals to them, and the whole place is bee and honey themed." added Chester.

"But the honey is fake." Maroni pointed out.

"It seems to be doing something to the citizens of Litwak City, no one wants to come back." replied Paulie.

"Maybe they're being brainwashed or something." suggested Frank.

"And I have a strange feeling about that Rebecca Hives." Honey informed.

"Well what do we do?" wondered Maroni.

"Hmm, well I think we need to get some dirt on Rebecca." she said.

"But how, we can't just follow her around, she'll suspect something." Chester pointed out.

"Hmm, well why not have a fly on her wall, or should I say, a bee on her wall?" Honey suggested, looking at her bees.

"What?" asked Buzz.

"You three could spy on Rebecca." she told them.

"That's a pretty good idea, Honey." complimented Stu.

"We can do that, but what if we can't remember what we see?" asked Bumble.

"Yeah, we don't have photographic memories." added Stinger.

"Hmm, I think I know how to fix that, but we'll need some really small cameras and microphones." said Honey.

* * *

That evening she purchased some small portable cameras, microphones, and a headset. At her apartment she carefully tied them to her bees' backs and sides.

"There, now we just get them hooked up on my computer." said Honey, going over to her computer, and pressing some keys.

Then she could see everything the bees saw through the cameras. Then she checked the microphones and headset, and they could hear her, and she could hear them.

"There, you three are ready."

"Don't worry, Honey. We'll get the 411 on that Hives lady." Buzz told her.

* * *

The next day Honey took her bees to the site. But as she walked there, she noticed that lots of other patrons of the Internet were going into Sweet Mystic Sanctuary. And not only that, but the site seemed to be multiplying.

Sweet Mystic Sanctuary now had three more sites, selling objects allowing people to post videos and pictures, and communicate with others.

"This is getting creepy." Honey told her bees.

"You got that right." Bumble agreed.

When they got to the main site, Honey let her bees go.

"I'll come back and get you guys when we get the info we need, be safe and keep out of sight." she told them.

"We'll be okay." said Stinger. Then Honey hurried back to Litwak City.

"Well guys, we got work to do." Buzz told the other two, and the three flew into site.

* * *

Inside, the bees saw the citizens of Litwak City, were now wearing black and yellow clothes.

"Gee, this place is getting to them." said Bumble.

"I'll say. Look there's Rebecca." said Stinger.

Rebecca Hives was walking through her sight, checking on everyone. The bees then began following her. Back in Litwak City, Honey and the mobsters were watching what the bees were seeing, on the computer.

"Looks like everyone's being brainwashed." observed Honey.

"No one else can pull off that black and yellow look but you, Honey." Maroni told her.

"Keep on her, guys." Honey said into her headset.

"We're on her." Stinger answered.

They followed her to her house, which was a large manor. The bees quickly flew after her, and manage to squeeze through the door, before she closed it.

"Ah, my plan is coming together nicely." she said to herself.

"Plan, what plan?" wondered Paulie.

The bees followed her, as went upstairs to her bed, and that's when they all saw it.

Rebecca's green eyes turned bright red, and her brown hair turned black. The bees couldn't believe their eyes. And neither could Honey and the others.

"Soon the whole Internet will be under my control." she said to herself, as she chuckled evilly.

"Guys get out of there now." Honey told her bees.

"Let's go." said Bumble, and the three flew an open window, and out of the site.

* * *

When Honey picked them up, she immediately took them back to her apartment.

"It's official. That Rebecca Hives is no ordinary computer program." said Frank.

"I've done some reading about the Internet, boys. And I have to say, Rebecca Hives is a virus." Honey declared.

"No doubt about." agreed Chester.

"We have to warn the others." said Honey.

"But Honey, those guys are convinced that site's heaven." Francis reminded.

"I have to try." Honey told them.

She hurried to Sweet Mystic Sanctuary, and found Vanellope and her family.

They were all now their regular clothes except they were now yellow and black.

"Guys." Honey called, going over to them.

"Hey, Honey." greeted Ralph.

"Guys, listen this is important. This place is a trap." she warned.

"Trap, that's ridiculous." Felix waved off.

"Guys please, Rebecca is a computer virus."

"Oh, I see what's going on here." said Calhoun.

"Finally, you get the idea." Honey said with relief.

"You're jealous." Ranics replied.

"What?" Honey asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Honey. Just because you're not the only honey themed person on the Internet anymore doesn't mean you have to ruin someone else's fun." Kevin told her.

"That's not what this is about." Honey snapped back.

"Come on, Honey. Either get your program fixed or go." Lucy replied, and they left.

Honey tried warning the others from Litwak City even some of the others from the Internet, but no one would listen.

* * *

So she trudged back to Litwak City.

"Any luck, Honey?" asked Maroni.

"No one would listen. They just said I was jealous." Honey reported.

"That Rebecca Hives has got to be stopped." declared Frank.

"But how? How do you stop a computer virus?" wondered Buzz.

"I think in order to find that out, there's only one place to go." Honey told them.

"You don't mean..." started Paulie.

"Yep, boys, bees, looks like I'm going...to the Dark Net." Honey said.

**That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Agent BM: Thx**

* * *

The next morning, Honey put on her slick black jacket, yellow sunglasses, and grabbed her purse.

"Come on, guys." she told her bees.

"Are you sure we gotta do this, Honey?" asked Stinger, as the three flew into her hair.

"Yes. The only place to find out about a virus, is in the Dark Net." she declared.

They left the apartment, and drove down the empty street.

"Gee, it looks like everyone in the city's gone." observed Buzz.

"This place reminds me of our old site, when the company went bankrupt." added Bumble.

They met up with Maroni and a couple of the mobsters.

"I'm ready boys." she told them.

"Frank, Chester make sure nothing happens to her down there." Maroni ordered.

"Yes, boss." replied Frank.

They all left the city, traveled through the Internet until they came to the entrance to the Dark Net, which was an elevator.

"Here we go." said Honey, as they all piled in.

* * *

After riding down for a few minutes, it stopped. The doors opened, and Honey couldn't believe her eyes. The Dark Net was sorta like Litwak City, but it was dark and hell-ish looking.

"Oh my." She whispered.

"Come on." said Chester.

They all got out of the elevator, and slowly walked into the net. It was full of colorful viruses hanging around, parasite animal like creatures digging around in trash cans, and the sounds of arguments, and honking horns filled the air.

"Honey, this place is giving me a bad feeling." Buzz told her.

"Yeah, maybe we should go before something happens to you." added Bumble.

"Yeah, we don't want you to get hurt." Stinger told her.

"Guys, I appreciate that you're worried, but this is important." she said, taking her bees out of her hair. "Our friends are in danger, and the whole Internet is in jeopardy. Stopping Rebecca is the only way to save them, but in order to do that we have to be here. If you're scared, you can hide in my purse."

The bees flew into her purse, and they continued on.

* * *

"So if we wanted to find out a virus where would we go?" wondered Frank.

"What about that place?" Honey suggested.

She pointed to a bar, called the "Crash Spot". They all walked towards it, and went inside.

Many virus were drinking, smoking, playing pool, and watching TV. They found some stools at the bar, and a bartender with red skin, yellow eyes, and spiky black hair came up to them.

"What can I get you?" he asked them.

"Long Island Iced Tea." said Frank.

"Bloody Mary." Chester told him.

"I'll just take a lemon cocktail." Honey replied.

As the bartender prepared their drinks, he looked at them.

"You all aren't from around here are you?" he asked.

"No, we actually came to get some information. Would you happen to know anything about a virus named Rebecca Hives?" Honey explained.

"Rebecca Hives you say." said the bartender, passing them their drinks.

"I've seen her before, used to live around here. That woman is trouble, I tell you. To her the Internet's a beehive, she's the queen and everyone in it are mindless drones that are supposed to do whatever she says. She won't stop till she rules the entire place."

"You wouldn't know how to stop her would you?" wondered Frank.

"Can't help you there. But I will tell you this, if you get in the way of Rebecca's plot you'll see what an angry queen bee is really like." he warned.

* * *

After finishing and paying for their drinks, they left the Dark Net. As they rode the elevator back up, they talked about what to do next.

"So now we know what her goal is, but how do we stop her?" asked Stinger.

"Hmm, well I don't know yet. But I think I know who to ask." said Honey.

When they got back up to the regular Internet, they went to their next location, avoiding the Sweet Mystic Sanctuary sites.

**That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter**** 7**

**Agent BM: Thx, I'm glad**

* * *

They all made their way to Yesss' office, and saw her assistant Maybe at his desk.

"Hi, Maybe. We need to speak to Yesss." Honey told him.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Maybe told them.

"Why, she not in?" asked Chester.

"Oh, she's in, but it's best not to bother her right now. She's in a bit of a bad mood." Maybe explained.

"But this is important." Honey pleaded.

Maybe looked at her, and Frank and Chester.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

And he got up, knocked on the door, and opened it. The second they stepped inside, they were met with a loud exasperating yell. Yess was stomping around the room, looking very angry.

"Um, Yess?" Maybe piped up.

"WHAT!?" she snapped.

"Uh, there are some people here to see you."

"I told you, I'm not in the mood to see anybody."

"But this is important." Honey reasoned.

Yesss looked at Honey, and walked up to her.

"You're that girl from Litwak City, your name's Honey right?" she asked her.

"Yes." Honey answered.

"Well listen Honey, this isn't a good time. No one's uploaded any new videos or anything. They're all too busy with that Sweet Mystic Sanctuary site." Yesss told her.

"That's why we're here." said Frank.

"What?" asked Yesss confused.

They explained how Rebecca Hives was a virus, and how the Internet and everyone on it was in danger.

"And if we don't stop her, she'll turn the whole Internet into her own personal beehive." Honey finished.

"(Growls), there's no way I'm gonna let some stupid virus take away what I've worked so hard to build." Yesss replied.

"So do you know how to stop a virus?"

"The best way to stop a virus like Rebecca is with anti-virus software. Maybe."

Maybe went to a locked cabinet, used a key to unlock it, and got a vile of clear liquid.

"Here you go, Yesss." he said, giving it to her.

"Thank you, Maybe. This can stop Hives, put it in a dart, and the shoot her with it. That'll vanquish her." Yess explained.

"Thank you." Honey replied.

* * *

Back in Litwak City, they met back with Maroni and the others and informed them what Rebecca's story was and how to stop her.

"So we have a way to stop her, now we just need a plan." said Maroni.

They then began brainstorming. They decided to strike the next morning, they'd storm the site, find Rebecca, and shoot her with the software.

"Everyone understand the plan?" asked Honey.

"We got it." the mobsters replied.

That night as Honey changed into her pajamas, she thought about tomorrow. She'd never done anything like this before, and was a little nervous about what would happen.

"Feeling anxious, Honey?" asked Buzz.

"A little, I just hope this plan works." Honey replied.

"Don't worry, you got this." assured Bumble.

"And we'll be there with you." added Stinger.

Honey smiled, and took her bees into her hands.

"Thanks guys." she replied, and she nuzzled them.

* * *

The next morning Honey dressed in a yellow long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black combat boots with a yellow stripe along the side. She and her bees left the apartment, and met Maroni and the others at the castle.

"You sure the King and Queen won't mind us doing this?" asked Francis.

"This is an emergency, so probably not." Honey told him.

They all went into the castle, and helped themselves to some clone armor to protect themselves.

Once they were all suited up, they went to the entrance of the city.

"You guys ready to do this?" Honey asked them.

"We're ready to go, Honey." answered Paulie.

"Here's the anti-virus." said Stu, giving her a dart and a blowpipe.

"Thanks, now let's go put an end to this." Honey declared, after putting the dart and blowpipe in her pocket.

And they all marched off to Sweet Mystic Sanctuary.

**That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Agent BM: Thx, I'm glad**

* * *

In the site, everyone was having a blast, doing their favorite things, eating honey flavored treats, and wearing black and yellow clothes.

"Hello my people." said Rebecca as she walked down the streets.

"Hello, Rebecca." everyone greeted.

"I'm so glad you're all enjoying yourselves. Soon they'll be no need to leave, cause I'll be spreading through the whole Internet." she announced.

Everyone cheered.

"Rebecca Hives." called a voice.

Rebecca looked up, and saw Honey and the mobsters.

"Ah you've returned. I knew you'd come around." Rebecca told them.

"We've got nothing to come around to." Paulie said.

"We know what you really are, Rebecca. And you're not spreading anywhere." Honey told her, taking out the blowpipe.

Rebecca could see what was happening, but she wasn't about to get knocked off her throne.

"That's what you think. Ralph, Calhoun, even you Lucy stop them!" Rebecca ordered.

The three got angry looks on their faces, and lunged at them. Calhoun pulled out her gun, Ralph bunched up his fists, and Lucy pulled out her light saber. Honey, her bees, and the mobsters scattered. As they fought off their friends and peers, Rebecca ran off.

The others in the site began fighting them too. Felix, the Sugar Rush Racers, Shank and her crew, and many others sprang in to protect Rebecca and the site.

"She's getting away." Honey called to the others.

"Go after her, we'll hold these guys off." Chester told her, as he dodged Ralph.

Honey hurried after Rebecca with her bees following her, but someone else was following her. Lucy jumped in front of her wielding her light saber.

"Lucy, what are you...?" Honey asked.

"I'm not gonna let you do this, Honey." Lucy threatened.

"Lucy please listen. This site is toxic, and Rebecca's not who she claims to be." Honey tried to reason.

"This place has made me the happier than I've been in years. No one calls me bratty or spoiled, no one talks bad about me, I can go out without a disaster happening to me, and I'm not blamed for little mistakes. And if you think I'm gonna let you take that away from me, then you're dead wrong." Lucy told her.

She swung her light saber at Honey, trying to stop her.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." said Honey.

She balled up her fist, and whacked Lucy right in the face!

"Now guys." Honey told her bees.

Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger swarmed Lucy, and even stung her. Honey looked around, and saw Rebecca. She hurried after her, dodging the other racers, and others from Litwak City.

"Hold it right there, bee girl." said Shank, stepping in front of her.

Honey stomped on her foot, and hit her in the side, to incapacitate her.

While Shank was down, Honey kept running, but ran into Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. They tried to crush her, but Honey dodged them.

"Keep going, Honey." called Buzz.

Honey chased Rebecca to her manor, where she confronted her.

"It's the end of the line, Rebecca." Honey told her.

"Oh no, it's just beginning." Rebecca replied.

She began grunting, and started to change before Honey's very eyes. Rebecca started to grow at a fast rate. She sprouted wings on her back, from her head came two antennae, she grew two other sets of arms.

Her skin turned yellow, her eyes grew and turned completely black, her legs disappeared, and on her backside she grew a large black stinger. Honey couldn't believe her eyes, standing before her was a 50 foot tall, mutant bee.

**That's chapter 8, plz review and thx Agent for helping me with this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Agent BM: You got that right**

* * *

"Oh my gosh." Honey whispered.

"You think you can take on the queen bee, then go ahead and try." Rebecca said in a distorted voice.

Feeling scared, Honey ran away, with Rebecca flying after her.

Maroni, his mobsters, and Honey's bees kept battling the others.

"Run!" yelled Honey, running towards everyone.

They looked up, and were shocked when they saw Rebecca's true form.

"What the heck is that thing?" wondered Chester.

"It's Rebecca, that's what she really looks like." Honey told him.

Rebecca kept flying after Honey, and managed she pick her up with her feet.

"Hey, put me down!" she yelled.

"Come on guys." Buzz told the other bees.

And they flew off to find a way to help Honey.

"You thought you could defeat me?" Rebecca asked.

Honey glared at her, as struggled to get free.

"Look at yourself. I did my own research on you, you're nothing but a washed up mascot. How did these people ever like you? You're old, outdated, while I'm flashy, new, and exciting." she taunted.

The words hurt Honey, as a wave of sadness came over her. Had the kindness and friendship the others showed her come from sympathy?

"And now I'm going to finish you off."

Rebecca showed her stinger, and was about to sting Honey when Buzz flew in Rebecca's face.

"Hey, get out my face."

"Honey down here." called a voice below.

Honey looked down, and saw Bumble and Stinger holding a sheet.

"Jump, we'll catch you." said Stinger.

Honey was skeptically about the idea, but there wasn't much of a choice.

She took a deep breath, broke free, and free fell until she hit the sheet. Buzz flew down, and the three got Honey down safely. Once they were on the ground, they found refuge behind some barrels.

"Are you okay?" Bumble asked Honey.

"I'm fine." Honey replied.

But the words Rebecca had told her still floated in her head.

"You don't sound fine. What happened up there?" wondered Buzz.

"Rebecca said I was outdated, and old. A washed up mascot and that the others only like me because they feel sorry for me. What if she's right?" Honey told them, a tear forming.

"Honey, don't think like that." said Buzz.

"Yeah, you're a great person. Maroni and his guys love you and your treats." added Bumble.

"And everyone else in Litwak City cares about you." Stinger told her.

"And don't forget we love you." said Buzz.

The three nuzzled her cheeks.

"Thanks, guys. But I'm still not sure I can stop Rebecca."

"Sure you can, Honey." encouraged Bumble.

"Yeah, everyone's counting on you. You fought when we had to take back our site from the Decepticons and Terminators." replied Stinger.

Honey took in their words, and then stood up.

"Then let's come up with a plan."

* * *

As the battle raged on, Honey, her bees, and the mobsters came up with an idea. Rebecca flew over the crowd, still looking for Honey.

"Hey, Hives!" called a voice.

Rebecca turned around, and saw it was Maroni who called her.

"Eat this!"

He fired his gun at her. But the bullets barely scratched, it only made her angry. She flew after him, and when she got right in the middle of the sky, Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger flew in her face to distract, while Maroni and his men kept firing, and fighting off the other characters.

"We got her in one place. Now Honey!" called Stu.

Honey climbed onto Maroni's shoulders, took out the blowpipe, and blew out the dart. The dart hit Rebecca right in the thorax, and in a few seconds she exploded into a million ones and zeros.

**That's chapter 9, plz review, and thx agent for helping me with this chapter  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Agent BM: Glad you liked it**

* * *

After the explosion, everything and everyone that had been in the site originally disappeared, and the once paradise looking place was now a blank white space.

The citizens of Litwak City stopped fighting, the yellow and black clothes they were wearing changed back to their regular clothes, and they all looked around confused.

"What's going on?" wondered Vanellope.

"What happened to the site?" questioned Bumblebee.

"Where's Rebecca?" wondered Candlehead.

Everyone began chattering, and Maroni fired his gun in the air to quiet everyone down.

"Listen everyone. I can explain everything." Honey announced.

* * *

Honey and the mobsters explained that Rebecca Hives was really a virus and that the whole site was just a trap so she could lure in people and take over the Internet.

Only this time, they listened and believed her.

"I can't believe we got so taken in by her." said Felix.

"You tried to warn us before this, but we didn't listen." Taffyta told Honey.

"We're so sorry, Honey." Apologized Optimus Prime.

And everyone looked very sorry.

"It's okay everyone. You were brainwashed." Honey told them.

They all left the site, and returned to their home site. Honey and her bees headed straight for her apartment, after defeating a huge bee-like virus, she was beat.

"Hey, Honey we're going to the restaurant to celebrate. Want to come?" asked Maroni.

"No thanks, guys. I'm just gonna head home." Honey replied, and she kept going.

Once she was in her door, she plopped down on her couch, and kicked off her shoes.

"You were great out there, Honey." complimented Buzz.

"Yeah, you were really brave." added Bumble.

"Thanks, guys. I couldn't have done it without you." Honey replied.

"It's no problem. We'd follow you anywhere." Stinger told her.

After having a frozen dinner to eat, Honey and her bees fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Honey saw the morning sun coming through her window. She then got up, and stretched.

"(Yawns), well back to business." she said.

She woke up her bees, got showered and changed, ate breakfast, and they all left for the store. When they got there Honey was shocked when she saw all the citizens of the city waiting for her, even Yesss and Maybe were there.

"What the..." she replied.

"Morning, Honey." greeted Vanellope.

"Hi, what's going on? And what're you all doing here?"

"We all wanted to come on out, and thank you." explained Lucy, walking up to her.

Honey saw that Lucy was formed a black eye, from when she'd punched her.

"Oh, Lucy, I'm so sorry I had to punch you yesterday. There was no other choice." Honey told her.

"It's all right. It doesn't hurt that much." Lucy assured.

"You were the first one to see right through Rebecca's site." said Rancis.

"And you were amazing out there." added Yesss.

"Yesss how'd you know about that, you weren't there." Honey told her.

"You were filmed. See?" asked Maybe.

He held up a small screen, and Honey and her bees saw that something had filmed her stopping Rebecca. It looked really epic, how she shot out the dart and it hitting Rebecca right in the abdomen.

"Whoa." was all Honey could say.

"Someone filmed it and shared it online. You've already gotten a few hearts." Yesss explained.

She then handed Honey a bag of the money she'd earned.

"Hey, thanks." she replied.

"So Honey, do you think we could get some real honey treats?" asked Kevin.

"Sure, come on in, everyone." Honey declared, as she led everyone inside.

All day everyone from the city bought Honey's treats, Honey had probably never had such business before, and never felt so happy to have her friends and customers back.

In some ways the Internet was like a beehive. But just like with real hives there was only room for one queen bee, and if anyone was going to be the queen bee, it was Honey Potts.

**The End, thx 4 all your reviews, and thank you agent for your suggestions and help**


End file.
